The disclosure generally relates to a system for use by a worker on a building construction project. The system protects against falls and is adapted for use with a variety of construction environments. Particular embodiments relate to applications involving residential or commercial building construction projects with wall support members spaced one or more feet apart.
Construction workers are often exposed to potential falling hazards where one wrong step could send them plummeting to a career- or life-ending injury. Harness systems are frequently used in construction settings, but there is a need for a harness that is readily adaptable to use with multiple wall support members—or “studs”—and for use with a variety of spacing. Stud spacing varies with vintages and regions of construction, but the need for a sturdy harness anchor is constant. Furthermore, there is a need for a harness system that gives a user an appropriate amount of harness line slack so the he or she can move freely, but a slack harness line creates its own problem because it allows a user to fall a distance equal to the slack in the line before breaking his or her fall. The disclosed system provides a means for securely anchoring a harness to multiple studs in a variety of stud configurations. It also provides a means for paying out and retracting harness line to a user-worn harness in proportion to the user's distance from the anchors.